The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grandiflora rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement in this class of rose and marketed under the variety name "Little Cameo".
The primary feature of this new variety which connotes its distinctive advantage over existing types are its ability to abundantly yield a quantity of cut flowers under greenhouse conditions which maintain true color after being cut, from bud through petal drop.
The variety of rose of the present invention was obtained at Hillsboro, Oreg. as a seedling from a seed parent of the LARA variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,986), and an unnamed pollen parent. The crossing was made in April, 1978, the sowing in November of 1978, and the first flower appeared in February of 1979.
Asexual reproduction of my new and distinct variety shows that its unique combination of characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding generations by budding.